The Perfect Knight
by crc2010
Summary: Kendall and James find love on the beach, and spend the night together. WARNING: JAM PACKED WITH FLUFF! SLASH XKames JAME/KENDALL or JENDALL R&R Much happier than my recent work, enjoy! Rated T For implied sexual activity, and I worry about that.


The warm summer breeze cools off my warm face from the hot sun. I close my eyes and inhale the salty scent of the ocean surf. I'm completely relaxed, and only one thing would make this better, James. More specifically, James and I together as a couple. I've dreamt of that day since we met, but I know it is like wishing for the end of world hunger. How could James Diamond possibly have feelings for me when he's the proclaimed "Lady's Man of Palm Woods?" I mean he has every girl in the entire county pawing at him, why would he give all of that up for me, Kendall Knight?

I become so consumed in my thoughts that I don't realize that James is now sitting with me. "Hey Kendall, what are you thinking about?"

I open my eyes and peak at him and feel my cheeks blush. He looks so stunning with his sun-kissed skin, rock hard six pack, and dazzling smile. I love him so much more than he will ever know. "Nothing." I try to lie to him, I can't possibly admit that I couldn't get him off of my mind.

"Yes you were. I know that look Kenny. That small smile, and the deep breaths, you were thinking of something and I'm guessing something nice."

He knows me so well, and that makes me love him even more. "Nothing really."

"You can tell me, Kendall. You're my best friend, and you can tell me anything. If I tell you what I'm thinking, then will you tell me?" His eyes shine with hope, and butterflies fill my stomach. How can I possibly tell him no?

"Fine." Maybe I can come up with a convincing lie, so I don't have to admit the truth.

"I was thinking that I really like someone, and I want them to be mine. But I don't know how they feel because they won't let me in, and sitting around waiting for him to tell me how he feels is getting unbearable."

Of course he likes someone, but how could they not like him back? He is so amazing. Wait did he say he? Maybe he meant she, and it was the slip of the tongue.

"He?" I ask, waiting for an explanation that I probably won't like. I mean getting my hopes up is pointless right?

"Yes. He." His cheeks are turning pink. James Diamond, blushing? When does that happen? Never! James never blushes. He never gets flustered or embarrassed! What's going on?

"He who?" I close my eyes and wait for an answer. I'll kill him. I will murder the boy that has James fallen head over heels. I can't believe it, James actually likes a boy. I refuse to watch him and the man-whore be together, it'll kill me. To see James with a girl hurts, but it is easier to deal with him knowing he's straight. But James with another guy? That hurts to much, because then I know he doesn't want me because I'm not good enough, not because he isn't into my gender.

My inner rambling is silenced by a soft pair of lips against mine. I pull away and open my eyes to see a hurt James.

"I'm sorry Kendall. I just couldn't hold it in any more, and I understand if you hate me! I love you, Kenny. I always have and I can't hold it inside any longer."

I can't even find the words to find a response, so I let instinct take over and pull James into another kiss. Our lips stay connected for what seems like hours, though I'm sure it's only been ten seconds before we pull apart, smiles on both of our faces.

"I love you too, James." We lace our fingers together and lean in for another quick kiss as the sun sinks over the ocean water.

We lay in each others arms and watch the sun dissipate and the moon climb high above us, providing the only light. Everyone has already went home for the night and we still remain talking about us. We discuss telling our parents. Logan and Carlos know because they told James to tell me how he felt. We discuss the future, and our lives together. A nice sized condo with two dogs, a boxer for me and a poodle for him named Roxy and Ringo.

"James it's really late, shouldn't we be getting back to 2J?" I say the words that we have been avoiding, neither of this want this night to end. I could lay here on the beach with James for the rest of my life.

"Let's stay here tonight, Kenny. I mean why go home and put an end to the perfect day? Of course we'll still be together until we fall asleep in separate rooms, but it's not the same." James pouts his lip, and I fight the urge to pounce on him.

"I don't know. I mean couldn't we get into trouble?"

"Please Kendall? I really want to end tonight here with you, I don't want to go back home not yet." I see tears form in his eyes, and I can't make him cry. I can't tell him no.

"Fine, but you can explain to my mom why we never came home."

His smile spreads from ear to ear, and I can't catch my breath. He's so beautiful in the moonlight.

"I will. I will take full responsibility! Thank you Kendall, I love you so much."

We capture each other in a deep, passionate kiss. A kiss that never ends. I kiss that results in his body under mine. A kiss that causes clothes to disappear in the sand. A kiss that stretches into my virginity being given to the boy I love. A kiss that will make James walk funny tomorrow. A kiss that seals our love forever by completely giving our hearts to each other. A kiss that I will cherish for the rest of my life.

I awake the next morning to the morning sun breaking the surface of water, shining bright. James is breathing slowly next to me, drool sliding out of his lips. We're only covered by a towel, and tourists will be waking soon to come swim. I hate to wake James from his sleep, but my mom is probably furious with us, and having hundreds of vacationers catching us lying together naked is a bit more than embarrassing. I wake James by the nicest way I can think of, by kissing him softly.

His eyes blink a few times as he stirs and comes out of his slumber. "Morning Kendall." His voice is thick and husky, filled with sleep.

"Morning baby, we need to get dressed and head home soon. We can go back to sleep there." I sit up and grab our things and start getting dressed, and help James slid into his clothes as well.

Then we go home to finally put an end to the perfect day, and night.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope you enjoyed the large amount of fluff. I was going to add a smutty scene in the middle, but I didn't want to ruin all the ooey, gooey love. The story just wouldn't have been the same without it. I originally started the story as very angsty and sad like I have been writing, but it didn't sit right with me. James and Kendall have been sad and depressed in my stories, and they need a break of happiness and love so I let them have it. I don't expect it to stick though. And if you have read my rambling this long, I say thank you. As always, please leave a review and No I DO NOT OWN BTR!

Playlist I listened to while writing(I don't own these either):

Collide – Howie Day

Realize – Colbie Callait

The Only Exception(Acoustic) – Paramore3

Teenage Dream(Acoustic) – Katy Perry

Both Halves of Ourselves – Josh Metzler(Look him up on YouTube amazing singer at 14!)

Let Me Take You There – Plain White T's


End file.
